The Shredder's Revenge
by Incognito77
Summary: The Shredder has returned from his banishment on the ice asteroid and is seeking revenge. Raphael is captured after sacrificing himself to protect his brothers. Now he is being tortured by the Shredder. Will his brothers be able to find him or will Raph continue to suffer at the Shredder's hands. Takes place in the 2003 universe. Rated M for later chapters. R&R! Updated Weekly.
1. Chapter 1

Obviously I don't own TMNT if I did Raphael would have more episodes all about him, and we would all know why he is afraid of bugs.

This story takes place a few months after the end of BTTS.

Well I hope you enjoy.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- ****TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-****TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-****TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

The turtles came to an abrupt halt in the center of the rooftop. Standing before them were several Foot Ninjas.

"What's going on," Donatello asked before turning his attention to his brother, Leonardo. "I thought we had a truce with Karai."

"We do," Leonardo stated.

"Then why are the Foot here," Michelangelo asked as he watched the Foot Ninja surround them effectively cutting off their escape routes.

"Who cares," Raphael spat as he pulled out his sais. "We'll kick there buts, then ask question's later."

"Raph. Wait!" Leonardo called out but it was too late Raphael was already taking out Foot Ninjas.

"I guess we have no other choice," Michelangelo joked as he pulled out his nunchucks.

"Leo," Donatello said, as he pulled out his Bo Staff.

Leonardo nodded, "Let's go."

They split off into different directions. Donatello used his Bo to leap over several Foot Ninja. He lowered himself to the ground as five Foot Ninja surrounded him. He quickly spun around knocking each one to the ground with his Bo Staff.

Raphael was surrounded he ducked to dodge all five Foot Ninjas punches then swept their legs from underneath them. He turns and sees Leo holding off a Foot Ninja's blade that was aimed at his head. Leo knocks the ninja back then uses his katanas to deflect several shuriken. Michelangelo effortlessly avoids two blades that collide with the ground. He then jumps to his feet behind them and taps their shoulders. The moment they turn around he knocks them to the ground with a precise swing of each nunchuck. Donatello raises his Bo Staff defensively and stares down at the shuriken that are now embedded in the center between his hands. Instinctively he looked up but he received a strong kick to the plastron sending him flying into Michelangelo knocking them both to the ground.

"Donnie, Mikey," Leonardo shouted.

Leonardo knocked back several Foot Ninja and darted towards his brothers. He knelt down and helped his brothers up.

"We can't keep this up up much longer," Donatello huffed out. "We've been at this for hours."

"Speak for yourselves," Raphael growled back, "I can keep this up all night."

Leo looked at his brothers and knew Donatello was right. He was growing sluggish and he could tell how fatigued his brothers were including Raphael, despite how hard he tried to hide it.

"Raphael were getting out of here," Leonardo called out.

"What," Raphael yelled. He turned his attention away from his brothers and towards the retreating ninja,"Get back here you cowards."

"Your not going anywhere," the sound of the familiar voice caused all the turtles to turn their attention to the spot where the Foot Ninja were gathered.

The Foot parted as they made way for.

"The Shredder," Raphael growled. "What are you doing here."

"The utroms exiled you," Donatello cut in.

"Did you really think that would keep me for long," Shredder asked. "I've come back to get my revenge."

"That will never happen," Leonardo roared as he charged towards the Shredder. His attack was halted when a blade clashed with his. He looked at the woman in front of him.

"Karai," he asked in disbelief.

Raphael's eyes widened the moment he saw the Shredder raise his arm ready to strike. "NO," Raphael roared he chucked his sais at shredders head.

Shredder stopped his attack and turned to see Raphael racing towards him in a blind rage. The moment Raphael was close enough Shredder brought his elbow down on the red turtles head knocking him to the ground.

"Raph," the turtles called out in unison.

"Let me go Karai," Leo ordered as he tried to overpower the kunoichi.

"I can't do that," she said as she pushed back with more force than necessary, knocking Leo backwards.

Leonardo quickly steadied himself and swung his katanas downward aimed for Karai's head"i thought we had a truce."

Karai was silent as she leaped backwards as she continued to counter Leonardo's attacks.

The Shredder brought his foot down on Raphael's shell as the turtle attempted to get up. Shredder chuckled when he saw the fury in the two youngest turtles eyes as they charged forward. Without any warning the two were snatched out of the air by two large arms.

"H-Hun," Donatello chocked out as he attempted to pry Hun's hand from around his throat.

"This is too easy," Shredder mocks as he applied more pressure to Raphael's back as he continued to try and get up.

Michelangelo whacked Hun in the head with his nunchuck and with a roar of pain Hun released his grip from their throats. Shredder removed his foot and reached down and grabbed Raphael by his belt. Hun swung his fist down and Michelangelo and Donatello jumped out of the way just in time. Before they could steady themselves for a counter attack Shredder tossed Raphael knocking the three of them to the ground.

They staggered to their feet and helped to help Raphael to his feet. The moment he got up he slammed his younger brothers to the ground. Michelangelo stared in shock as he saw Hun's fist connect with Raphael's chin sending the red clad turtle flying towards the edge of the roof.

"Help Raph," Donatello ordered as he blocked Hun's next attack with his Bo Staff.

Michelangelo rushed to the edge of the roof and saw Raph struggling to keep his grip as he dangled over the edge.

"Grab my hand," Mikey calls out and Raph gladly grabs his brothers outstretched hand as he is pulled back up onto the roof.

Leonardo finally gets the upper hand against Karai. He swings his katanas but she leaps behind him. He instinctively turned around and blocks her blade.

The moment Michelangelo hauls Raph back up to the rooftop Donatello skids to a halt in front of them. Leonardo watches in horror as Hun stalks closer to his brothers. Karai swings down her blade and Leonardo leaps over her head, sgeaths his blades and makes a mad dash towards his brothers. The moment he sees Hun raise his arm he lowers his body and kicks off the ground launching himself into the air. When Leonardo's foot connects with Hun's back he leaps backwards sending Hun over the edge and he lands safely at his brothers side.

"Leo," Donatello said as Leonardo attempted to help him to his feet. "We have to get out of here."

"Your not going anywhere," Shredder roared. He then pointed in the turtles direction"After them."

Raphael walked forward as he watched the Foot race forward. "Get them out of here."

"What," Leonardo nearly yelled as he turned his attention from Donatello to Raphael who now stood in front of him.

Raphael turned around and faced his brothers and smiled. Their eyes went wide as he pushed them over the edge.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-****TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-****TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

I know I suck at fight scenes but hopefully this one wasn't too bad.

I will also attempt to update this story weekly so please be patient with me.

Thanks.

Please R&R. Tell me what you think. You can tell me whats good or bad or you can tell me what you liked or didn't like. I don't mind cause either way will help me improve so i can make chapters for you, my readers in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm thinking maybe I should stop spelling out the turtles full names and instead use their nicknames but I don't know. What do you guys think.

Also thank you to those of you who left a review for the first chapter I really appreciate it.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

Leonardo rolled off the car he landed on and let out a pained gasp when his plastron hit the sidewalk. He looked around and a paralyzing fear gripped at his heart when his gaze fell on the unmoving forms of his two youngest brothers lying on their sides.

"Donnie, Mikey," Leonardo called out desperately.

When he received no response he sluggishly got to his feet and staggered over to where his brothers lie only a few feet away. He let out a sigh of relief when he finally noticed the rhythmic rise and fall of his brothers' chest. Leonardo then fell to his knees in between their sleeping forms as the adrenaline left his body.

The moment was short lived when he heard footsteps in the distance. He turned his head towards the footsteps origin and found Hun walking towards them, his face showing the full extent of his rage. Not wasting any time Leonardo attempted to wake his brothers by placing his hand on there shells and shaking them. He looked back at Hun and his eyes widened with fear and worry as the leader of the purple dragons approached.

"Wake up, come on, wake up," Leonardo pleaded as he shook his brothers more desperately. "We have to go," he called out more urgently.

He allowed a small smile rest on his face when heard similar moans from both his brothers telling him that they were finally waking up. Before any of them could react Hun hoisted Donatello and Michelangelo into the air by their belts. Leonardo quickly jumped to his feet and faced Hun.

"Let them go," Leonardo ordered.

"With pleasure" Hun sneered.

Hun tossed the two turtles towards Leonardo but the blue clad turtle ducked instinctively as his brothers soared over his head and crashed into the windshield of the car that broke Leonardo's fall off the rooftop. Leonardo then rolled to the side effectively dodging Hun's massive fist as it crashed into the ground. Without another thought Leonard made a mad dash for his brothers. He noticed his brothers eyes focusing on him. Leonardo looked back to see Hun pulling his hand out of the crater his fist created in the cement sidewalk.

The moment he saw Hun's gaze lock on them Leonardo pushed his brothers off the hood of the car causing the two of them to land on the pavement. Leonardo jumped to the side towards his brothers just before Hun rammed full force into the parked car sending it back into the car behind it. Hun steadied himself and let out an angry roar before retuning his attention to the turtles.

"I think he's mad," Michelangelo joked as Leonardo helped him to his feet.

Donatello stood up and with his attention trained on Hun "What did you expect," he laughed then pointed to his oldest brother, "After Leonardo here knocked him off a three story building."

"And I will make you pay for that," Hun said as he ran towards the turtles.

"Enough joking," Leonardo said ushering his brothers down the road. "Let's go," Leonardo stated and they all broke into a run.

"Your not going anywhere." Hun roared as he continued to chase the turtles.

Donatello saw Leonardo scanning the area as they ran "Do you have a plan."

"Yeah, follow me," Leonardo responded as he led his brothers into an alley.

Hun appeared and grinned when he saw the turtles backed up against a dead end. He mocked triumphantly "I got you freaks now."

"Then come get us," Michelangelo taunted.

In a blind rage Hun charged head first towards the turtle. They leaped over Hun and landed safely behind him. Hun didn't have time to turn around let alone stop and crashed into the brick wall. Unsurprisingly Hun seemed unfazed when he stepped back and turned around to face the turtles. He instantly noticed Michelangelo as the orange clad turtle pointed toward the sky. Out of curiosity Hun decided to look up but soon regretted it. The building that he had rammed into was beginning to crumble.

"Aw crud," he said as he looked back at the turtles just as the building fell on top of him.

The turtles coughed as they tried to clear there lungs of the dust.

"We sure showed him didn't we," Michelangelo said triumphantly as he looked to his side but saw no one there. His bright and cheerful smile faded."Raph," he whispered sadly to himself. With a solemn look on his face Michelangelo turned to his other side to face his brothers "We have to go back and get him."

"Mikey calm down," Donatello placed his hand on his brothers shoulder. When Mikey turned to face him he continued "Raph's strong he should be on his way by now."

"I don't think so," Leonardo said sadly his eyes downcast.

Both brothers turned and stared at their oldest brother in shock. Michelangelo was the first to speak, "What do you mean you don't think so."

"I don't think Raph ever planned to make it out of there." Leonardo continued when he saw the look on his brothers' faces. "He sacrificed himself so we could escape."

Michelangelo glared at his eldest brother and spat "I don't care."

"Mikey," they both said shocked by their youngest brothers uncharacteristic outburst.

"We can't just leave him there. He would go back for anyone of us and you know it," he said unable to hide the anger or sadness in his voice.

"We won't," Donatello assured him.

Happy to see his youngest brother's cheerful expression again Leonardo smiled and said, "OK, let's go get Raph."

TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

"Be safe," Raphael whispered sadly before turning his attention to the Foot.

"You will regret that turtle," The Shredder spat.

"Oh. Did I upset you?" Raphael mocked.

In a fury The Shredder began barking orders "Capture him. Don't let him escape."

Raphael jumped to the side avoiding several ninjas. He ducked under a Foot Ninja's katana and with a powerful uppercut sent the ninja skyward. His attention then fell on his sais lying discarded in the middle of the roof. He leaped over a ninja and landed on another ones shoulders. He kicked off sending the Foot Ninja to the ground while he soared over The Shredder's head. Raphael looked back and saw Shredder glaring at him and with a smirk Raphael reached out for his sais. Raphael looked in disbelief as he watched a black foot kick his sais sending them skidding across the rooftop.

He looked up and growled, "Karai." He jumped back avoiding her downward strike, "You traitor."

Before he could react he felt a heavy foot knock into his plastron sending him flying backwards. He looked up and saw The Shredder approaching. He attempted to walk forward but he felt something or someone holding him back. Several Foot Ninja had grabbed onto his arms effectively restraining the stubborn turtle. He attempted to shake them off but several more grabbed him in response. Raphael stopped struggling when The Shredder halted his approach only a few feet away.

"You will not rob me of my revenge, turtle," The Shredder said coldly.

"I thought I already did," Raphael smirked.

Raphael's head whipped to the side from the force of The Shredder's punch, "Know your place turtle."

Raphael spit out blood then looked at The Shredder and glared. With blood still dripping from his mouth Raphael said, "You'll have to do better than that."

Raphael then received a strong punch to his plastron. He body slumped forward as far as he could while the foot ninja held him. Moments later Raphael looked up with a smirk plastered on his face as he glared at The Shredder. They continued this routine for a while. Shredder would land a punch on Raphael's plastron and the turtle would respond by looking up and glaring, further infuriating the leader of the Foot Ninjas.

After a while Raphael's strength began to leave him and it became harder and harder for him to lift his head. After several times when Raphael's eyes didn't meet his The Shredder placed a hand under the turtle's chin. He lifted Raphael's head so the turtle was looking at him. He let out a laugh when he noticed the exhaustion in the turtles eyes. He removed his hand from under Raphael's chin and allowed the turtle's head to fall. Raphael stifled a moan after The Shredder landed one more well placed punch to his plastron.

"I will have my revenge," were the last words Raphael heard before his vision went dark.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- **

I tried to keep everyone as in character as possible. I really do think Raph would push his brothers out of harms way if he saw no other way of escape. I also don't think his brothers would care and would go back for him as long as one or more of them weren't conscious or too seriously injured. I also think based Mikey would be the most upset out of all his brothers if Raph went missing, but that's just my opinion.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully if everything goes according to plan then you can all expect another chapter sometime next week.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry this chapter took me so long to update. I had trouble writing the first part of the chapter. The turtles felt so OOC and there were so many discrepancy in my writing and I couldn't just let you guys suffer through that so I continued to change it. The first part was changed over 20 times so I hope you all don't hate it too much.

We'll I'll stop blabbing now I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

******TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

The turtles quickly scaled the fire escape and finally returned to the rooftop. The sight made all their hearts drop. The rooftop was desolate. There were no Foot Ninja, no Karai, no Shredder, and worst of all there was no sign of Raphael. The three turtles began fearing the worst for their brother.

Leonardo was snapped from his thoughts as he watched his brother Michelangelo absentmindedly walking towards the other side of the rooftop.

"Mikey," he called out. When he received no response he called out again. "Mikey," he was meet with silence once again.

He was about to call out one more time but he was silenced when he saw Michelangelo fall to his knees. Before he could even take a step forward he saw Donatello finally move from his spot. He followed close behind his Purple clad brother as they made their way to the other side of the rooftop.

When he was close enough to Michelangelo Donatello halted causing Leonardo to stop mid step before he walked into his brothers shell.

"Why'd you stop?" Leonardo asked as he walked to his purple clad brother's right side. He halted when he looked over his youngest brother's shoulder. He felt a pain grip his heart as he continued to glare at the pair of sais clutched in his youngest brothers trembling hands. "He wouldn't leave without them...Unless..."

When his brother fell silent Donatello knew he was thinking the same thing. The only reason Raphael would have left his sais behind was if he had been captured. They had just fought the foot so that could only mean that the one who had Raphael was the Shredder.

"What do we do now," Donatello asked.

Leonardo returned to reality and looked at his purple clad brother. Donatello noticed the expression on his oldest brothers face grow surprisingly grim.

"We head back to the lair," Leonardo stated as he tried to hide his sorrow.

Donatello stared at his brother in shock. Could his brother really be suggesting that they leave Raphael with Shredder and return home. He must have known the severity of the situation that Raphael was in so why did he say that they should head back to the lair. They should be out their looking for him.

The green blur that ran across his vision snapped Donatello from his thoughts. He looked down to his right and his eyes widened. Leonardo was lying on his shell his eyes shut in pain and a sai pressed against his throat. Michelangelo was on top of Leonardo keeping the older turtle pinned.

"How dare you say that," Michelangelo roared.

At the sound of the voice Leonardo slowly opened his eyes. "M-mikey," he chocked out. The weight on his plastron making it difficult to breath. He stared in disbelief as he looked into his younger brothers eyes. There was an uncharacteristic intensity to Michelangelo's gaze and it scared him.

"We can't leave Raph," Michelangelo stated. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. "I can't leave him...Not again."

"We won't leave him," Donatello stated calmly causing Michelangelo to turn his focus to his purple clad brother.

Michelangelo removed the sai from Leonardo's throat and got to his feet. He came to a halt when he was only an inch from Donatello. Michelangelo looked up and seeing the sincerity in his older brothers eyes. Donatello placed his hands on his younger brothers shoulders and pulled him closer. When Leonardo finally got to his feet he stared at his brothers sadly. Donatello was hugging Michelangelo close as the younger of the two desperately held back tears.

Leonardo walked forward and placed his hand on his youngest brothers shell. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could form a single syllable Michelangelo turned his head and glared at him. The pure hatred in his gaze caused Leonardo to flinch and pull his hand back. Donatello released his grip and Michelangelo turned his body to face his oldest brother.

They stood there in silence for nearly a minute before Leonardo spoke up. "Mikey," Leonardo whispered as he reached forward hoping to place a calming hand on his brothers shoulder like Donatello did previously. Michelangelo immediately smacked his hand away shocking both his brothers.

"Don't touch me," Michelangelo roared.

Leonardo lowered his hand and let out a sigh before returning his attention to his youngest brother. Michelangelo was stunned when he saw the calm and gentle expression of a leader return to Leonardo's face.

"We'll find Raph," Leonardo stated, "But first we have to head back to the lair to..."

The intensity returned to Michelangelo's eyes at his brothers words, "Were not leaving..."

"Stop being selfish," Leonardo stated causing Michelangelo to grow quiet. "I know how you must feel. I don't want to leave either, but we have to be smart about this. We don't even know where Raph is, and even if we did do you think you could fight the Shredder and his Foot Ninja right now."

Michelangelo calmed down as he listened to his older brother. He was right they don't know where Raph is and just by looking at his brothers he knew they were just as exhausted as he was. They had been fighting the Foot Ninja all night.

Michelangelo shook his head side to side then looked back at his brother, "I'm sorry."

Leonardo smiled telling him it was OK "We'll head back to the lair and get some rest then we'll go from their. OK?"

Michelangelo nodded, "OK but I still don't like leaving him."

"I know," Leonardo stated then turned to face Donatello, "Let's go."

Michelangelo watched as his brothers ran and expertly leaped over the gap leading to the next rooftop. He looked down at Raph's sais in his hands.

"Hang on Raph, we'll find you," Michelangelo whispered.

He placed the sais next to his nunchucks in his belt and raced after his brothers.

TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

Raphael was awoken with a scream as he felt a searing pain in his right shoulder. He laid his head back down on the cold metal as the scream subsided. He slowly turned his head to the right and saw a scalpel protruding from his throbbing shoulder. He ignored the blood flowing from his wound as he looked up to see the face of his captor.

"Shredder," Raphael hissed.

"Oh so your finally awake," Oroku Saki mocked.

"What do you want," Raphael spat.

Saki's smile sent a chill down Raphael's spine, "I want the location of your lair." Saki then twisted the scalpel still imbedded in Raphael's shoulder, "And you will tell me."

Raphael chuckled despite the searing pain in his shoulder, "You must be joking."

"I never joke," Saki said.

Raphael bit back a scream as the scalpel was ripped out of his shoulder. "Then you're crazy," Raphael said before taking in a lungful of air as he tried to calm himself. He let out the breath and with a defiant grin on his face he said, "I'd never tell you."

Saki only smiled, "We'll see about that."

Raphael began testing his restraints as he ignored Saki who walked towards the foot of the metal table. When he finally decided that the cold steel over his wrist wouldn't budge he tested the restraints around his ankles and was meet with the same resistance.

Shredder watched Raphael's feeble attempts with a grin as he continued to walk around the table. He smiled at himself. He specifically created this room and table for this turtle after his first escape.

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to break his restraints even in the best condition Raphael finally ceased his struggle. He turned to face Saki as he stopped his walk on the left side of the table.

"Tell me here your lair is," Oroku Saki asked.

"Go screw yourself," Raphael's remark instantly infuriated Saki.

Raphael bit back a scream as a scalpel was rammed into his left shoulder. "I'll...ask...you...again, where...is...your...lair..." Oroku Saki gritted his teeth as he twisted the scalpel with each word. He was thoroughly enjoying the expression on Raphael's face as the turtle fought against the pain.

Once Saki finally stopped twisting the blade Raphael let out a breath he didn't know he had taken. "My...answer...will...always...be...no," Raphael forced out as he tried to steady his breathing.

In a rage Saki dragged the scalpel down Raphael's arm and stopped halfway down his upper arm before yanking it out. Raphael unclenched his hands and uncurled his feet as he watched Oroku Saki turn around. Raphael continued to watch Saki as he grabbed a cart from the corner of the room and rolled it closer to the metal table.

"Tell me where your lair is and I will end your pain," Saki said as he gripped the white sheet.

"Not on your life," Shredder only grinned at Raphael's words.

"Suit yourself," Shredder said and removed the sheet from the cart.

Fear crept across Raphael's face as he saw the many tools resting on the cart. His heart began to race as his mind tried to figure out what each tool could do to him.

"I will make you talk," Raphael looked away from the tools and faced Saki. He picked up a blade with a serrated edge. "The question is how long will it take," he grinned as he walked around the cart and towards Raphael.

******TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

As you all might have guessed but if you haven't I will be referring to the Shredder as Oroku Saki when he is not wearing his armor. Hope it doesn't confuse you all.

Sorry if these split chapters become confusing but I wanted them so I could show that two things are happening at generally the same time.

So how was it. Did you like it? Did you hate it?

What did you think. What parts could I work on?

You can also tell me things you would like to know in future chapters.

Please R&R so I can improve the later chapters.

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter ready next week.


	4. Chapter 4

OK I'm gonna clear up a few things.

I am fully aware that Mikey seemed a bit out of character and maybe I can tone that down a bit in later chapters but im also not gonna make him all cheerful about his brothers disappearance. Like ive said before I really do think Mikey would be the most upset by Raph's disappearance and I might explain why later but for now please bear with it.

Also I have stated that this story takes place after the final episode of the 2003 universe so if you don't know what someone looks like you can look at pics of them on Google.

Also since I was asked I will not reveal whether or not Casey or April will appear. I will say this though, I highly doubt that LH will appear since he went to the Utrom's home world.

******TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Master Splinter to meditate as the hours ticked by. Normally his sons would return home from a patrol in a matter of hours maybe more if they got into a fight but they had never taken this long before.

Master Splinter's ears perked up as he heard footsteps, "My sons," he thought gladly. He desperately fought the urge to break into a run towards his sons as he calmly got to his feet and walked out of his room.

He looked at his sons who stood frozen in the doorway. Their skin was covered from head to toe in cuts, scratches, welts and bruises. Normally Master Splinter would just write the injuries off as another fight gone wrong but something just didn't sit right with him.

"What happened my sons," Master Splinter asked, "And where is your brother?"

Master Splinter saw three pairs of sad eyes stare up at him. "He's gone Master Splinter." Leonardo said as calmly as he could, but his voice began to tremble. "W-We were...we were too late."

Master Splinter walked over to his sons and placed a comforting hand on Leonardo's shoulder. "It's OK Leonardo." He removed his hand when Leonardo calmed enough then looked at all three of his sons. "Tell me what happened tonight."

Leonardo nodded and looked into Master Splinters eyes as the rat took a step back. "We were out on Patrol when we were ambushed by the Foot. We were loosing and that's when the Shredder appeared with Karai and Hun. Then Raph..."

"Raph saved us," Michelangelo cut in.

The all grew silent. Raphael had always had a tendency to protect his family no matter what price he paid. This time it was different though. This time instead of using his own body as a shield he was instead taken from them and they had no idea of what would happen to him.

Sensing the uncomfortable silence Leonardo spoke. "We escaped from Hun and returned to the rooftop. When we got their he was gone... Raph was gone."

Master Splinters head lowered in despair. His son was now at the mercy of his most hated enemy. Master Splinter looked up and saw his sons still standing like statues. For the first time since their return Master Splinter noticed how exhausted his three sons were. They all looked as if they could collapse at a moments notice. He knew his son was gone and he would get him back but in the mean time he still had three sons who needed him.

"Go get some rest my sons," Master splinter said.

"Yes Sensei," they all said tiredly.

Master Splinter watched as his two youngest sons walked past him and towards their rooms. He looked at his oldest son who hadn't moved from his spot. "You should get some rest as well."

"I will Sensei," Leonardo said but he still hadn't moved.

"What's on your mind."

"Mikey hasn't been acting himself. He had one of Raph's sais at my throat when I suggested we come back here to rest." Leonardo let out a sigh and looked up at Master Splinter. "Could you talk to him."

"I will, now go get some rest."

"Yes Sensei."

TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

Raphael bit his lip and his closed his eyes in pain as he felt the serrated blade tear away the flesh of his leg.

Saki lifted the blade when it reached his captive's knee, "Tell me where your lair is."

Raphael blinked a few times before he opened his mouth and let out a long breath. "Never."

Saki clutched the blade in a rage. His knuckles turning white from how tightly he clutched the blade's hilt. He looked down at his captive and saw the smirk on the turtle's face. He began to tremble with anger as he felt his rage continue to escalate. He plunged the bloody blade into Raphael's upper leg in one of the few spots that was free of cuts or torn flesh. He smiled as he watched Raphael once again slam his eyes shut in pain and let out a hiss of pain.

When the pain in his leg finally settled Raphael relaxed slightly but it was a big mistake. Once Saki saw him relax the man ripped the blade from his leg and a scream erupted from his throat. He could hear Saki laughing as he tried to fight of the darkness. He was fighting a losing battle and only a few seconds later his eyes slid closed as the darkness consumed him.

A searing pain shot trough Raphael's body causing his eyes to snap open. He clenched his hands and curled his toes as an agonized scream escaped from his throat. Tears began welling up in the corners of his eyes from the pain. His entire body went lax as the electricity that coursed through his body was cut off.

Saki finally stopped laughing as his captives body finally stopped seizing from the electricity. "How many times must I remind you that there is no escape for you. Not even in your sleep. Unless you tell me where your lair is."

A small mocking smile stretched across Raphael's face as he stared defiantly at Oroku Saki. "And how many times, do I have to remind you, that I'll never tell you where the lair is."

"I will make you tell me," Saki spat.

"Don't you listen?" Raphael asked. "I'll never tell you no matter what you do to me."

"You will tell me sooner or later, either way you will tell me where your lair is," Saki said as he continued to slash at his captives flesh with each word he spoke.

Raphael winced with each slash. He finally let out a sigh from relief as he finally saw Saki pull back the blade. "I'll never tell you."

"We'll see," Saki mocked.

Saki laughed as he continued to watch his captive's desperate attempts to hide his pain.

******TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

Sorry I'm not very original with the torture scenes but I am trying not to bore you all. Well if you have any ideas pleas tell me in a review or you can always PM me and I will try to implement your ideas in someway.

Well I hope this chapter didn't bore you all too much. Please R&R and tell me what u thought so I can improve the later chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Please R&R.

I would like to know what all of you think of this story.

What do you like or what do you hate. I really want to know so I can improve this story and my writing later on.

Here is the section I will be making so I can reply to my reviews. You don't have to read it but maybe they might have asked something that you wanted to ask so maybe its a good idea to read. If not have fun reading this chapter I hope you all enjoy.

_**Reviews:**_

_I know Master Splinter might seem a bit off but haven't you noticed how he stays in the lair while his sons fight and he knows full well what there up against and what could happen. So I tried to make him seem calm despite how worried he is. _

_I thought I did an OK job of describing that in the last chapter oh well. Sorry it wasn't as obvious as I thought it was._

_Well I did get a review about ideas for tortures some I had already thought of and the fact that the review said them made me think I would keep them. Others are a little impossible for this story. Well I won't say what ones I picked or didn't pick or what ones I already came up with since I don't want to spoil anything._

_Sorry this review response was so long but I wanted 2 explain myself and I have difficulty doing that. Hopefully the later ones will be shorter per review._

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

"Are you ready to tell me," Saki asked as he stared down at his captive.

Raphael cringed every time Saki twisted the serrated blade, embedded deep in his left shoulder. He tilted his head back and let out an agonized scream when the blade was mercilessly ripped from the wound taking chunks of skin and blood with it. He laid his head back down on the cold metal table. He blinked away tears that formed in the corners of his eye from the excruciating pain.

When his vision cleared Raphael blinked one last time before glaring daggers at his captor.

Raphael smirked. "Are you still asking me that," He said tauntingly as he watched Saki's anger rise to a whole new level. The smirk was gone.

TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

Leonardo sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He experienced a split second of peace It seemed like any other day. He would get up and go to the dojo to train. Later his brothers would wake up. Michelangelo would be glued to the TV, a video game, or he would just be having fun. Donatello would be tinkering with something in his lab or at his desk in the middle of the room. Raphael would be pounding his punching bag. Right then at the thought of his hotheaded brother the illusion was gone and the events of last night flooded his mind. He wiped away a tear that had formed in the corner of his eye.

Leonardo was headed towards the dojo to clear his head when he noticed a light spilling out of a room with its door cracked open. He immediately recognized the room as Donatello's lab. The fact that the lab was rarely used caused Leonardo to grow suspicious. The few times Donatello did use this lab was when he wanted to work on a project in secret. The other times where when he pulled an all-nighter and didn't want his family to know.

Leonardo placed a hand on the door and it opened just enough so he could slip in without anyone noticing. He quickly scanned the room when his gaze fell upon a figure sitting at the desk located at the far side of the room. With each step the figure came into focus and when he was halfway across the room Leonardo recognized the sleeping figure as his younger brother.

Leonardo placed a hand on his brother's shell and gently shook him, "Hey Donnie."

After several more attempts the younger turtle finally began to stir. Donatello lifted his head off his keyboard and leaned back against his chair as Leonardo removed his hand. Donatello turned the chair slightly so he could face Leonardo more easily.

Donatello looked up, "Hey Leo," he whispered tiredly. He then noticed the concern written all over his older brother's face, "What's up."

"Did you sleep here last night," Leonardo accused.

"No," Donatello defended but the look on his brother's face told him that he wasn't buying it. "I went to sleep after Master Splinter said and I did get a few hours of sleep but then I thought of something and came here so I wouldn't wake any of you. I spent hours working and I must have fallen asleep."

"Okay Don," Leonardo said knowing full well that whether Donatello was telling the truth or not he wouldn't change his story. "So what have you been working on?"

Leonardo saw his brothers expression change. He knew the expression all to well. He saw it when he looked at his own expression in the mirror after Raphael was taken. It was regret.

"I should have figured it out sooner, Maybe then we could have..."

"Donnie," Leonardo said slightly louder than normal. He didn't care though because the tone he used had done the job. Donatello stopped rambling and calmed down enough to look back up from his keyboard. "There was nothing we could do. So don't worry so much about that and worry more about whats going on now."

"OK," Donatello nodded. "Thanks Leo"

"Anytime Donnie. So what were you working on?"

"Well I tried tracking Raph's Shell-Cell but there was no signal. It is probably turned off or destroyed..." Donatello looked at his older brother's expression change and he realized that he must have been rambling. He took in a lungful of air and released it and when he calmed down the purple clad turtle continued his explanation. "I traced Raph's Shell-Cell before the signal was lost and I think I might have found a location."

"But," Leonardo questioned knowing full well that the dreaded word was coming up.

"But...The signal was cut off at one of the old foot hideouts when khan was still running things."

"So you have a location then, right?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah, but it could be a trap."

"We'll have to chance it. This is our only clue and I don't want to leave Raph in the Shredders grasp any longer." Leonardo looked at his brother.

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to change his brothers mind Donatello let out a sigh before he spoke. "Okay. I'll go get Mikey."

"Let me go get Mikey," Leonardo's sudden outburst surprised Donatello. Leonardo noticed this so he calmed himself. "I need to talk to Mikey and you can gather any supplies you need."

"OK."

TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

"That didn't take long now did it," Saki mocked. He looked down at his captive. One of the first things he noticed was the turtles eyes. They were glazed over. The intensity in the stubborn turtles gaze was finally beginning to fade. "What's wrong, turtle? Have you finally given up."

"N-Never," Raphael forced out pass the pain.

"Oh well," Saki laughed, "Let's continue, shall we."

Saki dragged the bloody blade down Raph's arm causing the turtle to howl in pain.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

Sorry this chapter took so long but I've been busy trying to draw the turtles _(and failing badly)_.

I know it's not that great but its more of a filler chapter. I can't leave huge gaps now can I.

I know the rooms probably don't have doors or maybe they do. For this stories sake they will have doors on a few of the rooms.

I hope you all still enjoyed it.

Tell me what you thought of it. I would really like to get more reviews since I can't read your minds and I don't know what you like or don't like about this story and I want to make it better.

As always please R&R.

I can't wait to read what you all have to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the views but I would appreciate more review so I can improve the quality of this story.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

Leonardo knocked on Michelangelo's bedroom door, "Hey Mikey you awake?" He stood there for half a minute in silence as he waited for a reply before knocking again. "Mikey, Michelangelo," he nearly shouted as he pounded harder on the wooden door.

After several more failed attempts Leonardo finally stopped knocking and opened the door. He took several steps forward before stopping in the center of the unkempt room. He quickly scanned the room before returning his attention to the bed against the wall. Leonardo took a few steps forward and placed his hand on the sheets. They felt cold. As if they weren't slept on. Leonardo froze at the realization.

"_Where could he have gone?"_ Leonardo thought to himself. _"He wouldn't sneak out and search for him on his own? Would he?"_ his eyes went wide from shock at the possibility.

When he finally came to his senses Leonardo bolted out of the room. Then the moment he stepped out into the hallway a peculiar sound caught his attention causing him to come to a sudden halt.

"_What was that?"_ he wondered.

Leonardo took a moment to calm himself. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing as he listened to his surroundings. It didn't take long for him to hear the sound again. The sound was a rare occurrence for him but he still recognized it when he heard it. It was the sound of someone crying.

Leonardo turned around and walked down the hallway. The sound continued to get louder and louder as he approached its source. Standing before him was a door that led into the room where he figured the crying was coming from. He placed his hand on the handle but hesitated when he finally realized who's bedroom he stood in front of. The room belonged to Raphael.

The sound of the crying reaching his ears again gave Leonardo the courage to open the door and peek inside. On the floor, in the middle of the room, was Michelangelo wrapped up in his older brothers blankets. He was tossing and turning fitfully in his sleep. So Leonardo opened the door even more and stepped inside the dimly lit room. He walked forward and knelt down beside his brother. Leonardo placed a comforting hand on his brothers plastron when he settled down.

"Mikey," he whispered.

Without any warning the younger turtle started tossing and turning violently. Leonardo pulled his hand back as he watched helplessly as Michelangelo cried in his sleep, "No. Raph. Don't do it. Please. Please Raphie. Don't go. Don't leave me. Not again."

Leonardo felt a sharp pain in his chest as he watched the steady stream of tears flowing down his brother's cheeks.

When Michelangelo finally settled down Leonardo placed his hand on his brothers plastron again and tried to wake him up again by shaking him just as gently, "Mikey, wake up. Come on wake up Mikey. Wake up. Mi-"

Michelangelo's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up knocking his head into his older brothers.

"Ow, what was that?" Michelangelo asked as he rubbed his forehead. He opened his eyes and stared at his brother in disbelief, "Leo what are you doing here."

Leonardo removed his hand from his head and wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes as he watched Michelangelo do the same. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Raph always lets me sleep in here when I have a nightmare," Michelangelo stated matter-of-factly.

The concern in his brother's eyes made Michelangelo regret his words.

"Are you OK?" Leonardo asked.

"It was just a bad dream," Michelangelo spat. Noticing his brother flinch from the sudden outburst Michelangelo composed himself. "So what are you doing here."

Leonardo mentally slapped himself. Seeing his brother in such discomfort made him momentarily forget why he was looking for him in the first place.

Leonardo looked at Michelangelo and saw that the younger turtle was waiting for an answer. "Donatello tracked Raphael's shell-cell to an old foot clan hideout."

Michelangelo's entire expression brightened at the thought of getting Raph back. "so what are we waiting for."

Michelangelo sprang to his feet and was about to run out of the room when a hand grabbed his arm. "Slow down Mikey."

His cheerful expression vanished as he stared into his older brothers eyes. "I'm not gonna let you stop me this time. Raph's..."

"Michelangelo," Leonardo nearly shouted t get his brothers attention. When he saw him relax Leonardo released his arm, "I'm not stopping you Mikey. It's just that Don is probably right. This whole thing is probably a trap. We need to be prepared. OK?"

Michelangelo's expression softened slightly and he flashed a smile. "OK."

TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

Raphael bit his lip as another blade was torn from his leg. Saki laughed as his captive continued to struggle as he gripped another blade. Raphael let out a groan of pain as another blade was ripped out of it's spot. He opened his eyes just enough to see there were still several more blades embedded in his arms and legs. He let out a hiss as a blade was forced out at an awkward angle leaving a long slash trailing from the entrance wound toward the table.

Raphael's entire body was trembling by the time the last blade was pulled out. His entire body was growing numb from the pain.

"Are you ready to talk?" Saki asked.

Saki watched in amusement as Raphael opened his mouth to speak when a wave of pain passed through his body. He he clenched his teeth and snapped his eyes shut as he attempted to fight the past pain.

Raphael shook his head side to side causing Saki to roar. He grabbed a knife of the cart and threw it against the far wall. The sound caused Raphael to flinch.

Saki's breathing was heavy as he tried to gain his composure.

He then heard Raphael laughing which caused the turtle to nearly choke on his own words, "Giving...up...Already?"

Saki turned around on his heels and glared at his captive. The look of pure rage in Saki's eyes scared Raphael more than he would ever be willing to admit or show. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat just as Saki turned his attention to the cart. Saki lifted up the sheet that draped over the sides of the cart and grabbed something off the bottom shelf.

"I am far from done," Saki stated.

Raphael felt fear course through him as Saki turned around revealing a vial filled with an unknown blue liquid.

"W-What's that?" Raphael chocked out no longer able to hide the fear in his voice.

Saki laughed as he held the vial directly over Raphael's plastron and smiled, "Let's find out."

Raphael lay there frozen unable to do anything as Saki slowly tipped the vial onto its side. A small steady stream of the bright blue liquid poured out onto Raphael's plastron. Saki was almost disappointed as the puddle forming on the turtles plastron wasn't having any effect until he hear the turtle's pained gasp. Raphael was writhing in pure agony as the last strange liquid was poured on his plastron. The liquid had ate away a sizable chunk in the middle of his plastron.

Saki grinned as he saw what the light blue liquid had done. He placed the vial on the cart as Raphael continued to intake quick shallow breaths as he tried to focus on anything but the pain.

Saki turned around and grinned, "Are you ready to give up the location of your lair yet?"

"N-no."

"I have several more vials, and I don't know what they will do. So if you tell me where your lair is I won't use them."

"I don't care, what you do...I'll never tell you..."

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

TTATT

I'm sorry if this chapter isn't all that good. I really did try.

Please tell me what you thought. I would like to hear from all of my readers so I know what was good or bad about the chapter so the bad won't happen again and the good will continue.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. Well I'm sorry to hear that Raph constantly saying no to shredder is getting boring bu I just can't bring myself to make him say yes or can I...

Also I don't mine long Reviews I really don't mind any kind of review.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

"We're here," Donatello announced from the driver's seat.

Michelangelo jumped up from his seat in the back and raced to the front of the Hauler. He looked out the front window and frowned when he saw that they were facing a dead end.

Michelangelo turned his attention to his older brother, "What do you mean we're here. There's nothing here."

"That's because were gonna walk from here," Donatello stated. "The foot's hideout is about a block away."

"Then why did we stop here?" Michelangelo complained.

Leonardo walked up behind the orange clad turtle who turned to face him.

"Because we need the element of surprise if were to get into their hideout and the Haulers not very stealthy," Leonardo explained.

"We shouldn't waste anymore time," Master splinter announced.

All heads turned towards Master Splinter as he climbed out of the passenger side door.

TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

Raphael continued to gasp for air when Saki held up another vial. Raphael's blood ran cold as he stared at the lime green liquid trapped inside.

"Tell me where your lair is, and we won't have to find out what this liquid does," Saki mocked as he pulled of the cork stuck in the top.

Raphael's mind flashed to the several vials that had already been used on him. Despite the different colors of each liquid contained in the vials they all meant the same thing to Raphael, more pain.

His mind and body were screaming at him, telling him just to surrender and end the pain.

Raphael frowned "Get it over with."

Saki smirked as he watched Raphael struggle to hide his pain, "As you wish."

Saki tipped the vial onto its sides and the liquid dripped onto one of the few unmarked spots on the turtles plastron. A scream tore from Raphael's sore throat.

His head fell to the side as he watched Saki walk over to the cart. The next thing he knew Saki flipped over the cart. Several tools caked in his blood scattered across the floor including ones he hadn't even seen before. The thought terrified him. There were still several more tools for Saki to use.

Saki looked down at his feet and grinned. Raphael strained his neck to try and see what had caught his captors attention but he was having no luck.

Saki bent down and picked it up off the ground. When he stood back up Raphael was able to see what it was. It was a small hand held blowtorch.

Raphael struggled his restraints as Saki approached with the now lit blowtorch. He hissed in pain as the fire was held up to his side.

Saki extinguished the fire and looked into Raphael's eyes. "Are you ready to tell me?"

"N-no," Raphael nearly whispered.

Saki re-lit the flame and smiled.

TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

The three turtles and their Sensei jumped from roof to roof. They came to a stop when they landed on the rooftop across the street from the foot ninja's hideout.

"what's the plan?" Donatello asked.

Leonardo turned his attention to his younger brother and opened his mouth to speak but Michelangelo spoke first.

"What are they moving those boxes for," Michelangelo asked as he pointed out the foot ninja's in front of their hideout.

All three of them turned to see what Michelangelo was pointing at. The foot ninja were carrying out several large wooden crates out of the hideout and into the backs of trailer trucks.

"Who knows," Donatello said as he watched the same scene.

"Quiet," Master splinter said.

The turtles looked at there master who had a single finger pressed against his lips. They quieted almost immediately and nodded.

They followed him down the fire escape and into the dark alley below.

TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

Saki growled as he watched Raphael relax slightly. He could tell that the flame was no longer affecting the turtle like it had when he started. That's when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about the blades scattered across the floor. Saki knelt down and grabbed the closest knife. Raphael's gaze followed the curved tipped knife as saki stood back up.

"Your going back to knives?" Raphael smirked, "How original."

Saki ignored Raphael as he held the knife to the blowtorch. When he decided the blade was hot enough he put out the flame and set it on the edge of the metal table where Raphael lay.

Raphael hisses through his teeth as he tries to keep a scream from escaping when the hot metal touches his skin. Saki pulls the blade away only seconds later and Raphael can still feel the heat from the blade as if it were still pressed against his skin.

"Are you ready to tell me yet?"

"Never."

Saki places the blade's tip against Raphael's skin and pushes it in. Raphael groans in pain as he feel's the blade dig in deeper as the heat from the blade slowly subsides.

Saki rips out the blade. Saki smirks when he sees a small chunk of the turtle's skin gripped in the blade's tip. Raphael watches in disbelief as saki casually tears of the small piece of flesh and picks up the blowtorch again.

"You should tell me where your lair is soon," Saki says as he relights the blow torch and heats the blade. "You won't last very long at this rate."

Raphael snaps his eyes shut from the pain as the heated blade is once again dug into his arm.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT- TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-**

Sorry the blowtorch was a spur of the moment idea. I wanted Saki to use a knife again after the vials ran out but that would have been boring and I also wanted him to burn Raph I couldn't think of anything else like that, that would have the same effect and be able to be hidden in the cart.

I know I probably should have thought of something more creative sorry.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyway.

**Important: **

Sorry everyone the next Chapter will be delayed. I have been playing PKMN X&Y. So I've been a little distracted but don't worry i'll start working on the next chapter ASAP.

So please review and tell me what you liked or didnt like or maybe what you would like to see in later chapters.


End file.
